Boda
by Ukeru-kun
Summary: Por que verlos a todos reunidos en ese día que era tan especial para ella le causo un sentimiento que jamas olvidaría Un regalo para casandra felicidades y recuerda que te queremos


_**BODA**_

Miro de nuevo el espejo y me vio otro de los vestido de novia de los que Alexy había traído para probarme todas las chicas me han regalado un vestido de novia y me siento profundamente agradecida de tenerlas como amigas pero lamentablemente no siento esa conexión que me dice _Este es mi vestido_ así que como llevo haciendo durante unos minutos niego y me quito el vestido realmente es hermoso la tela es suave y bajo el sol parece de color celeste y tiene una abertura en la pierna sin duda es un magnifico vestido pero este no es el correcto, volteo a ver a mi madrina de bodas la cual me sonríe compresiva y le pide a Mar Danell que traiga su vestido entro al probador y lo siento este es el correcto salgo para enseñárselo a las chicas y ella aplauden alegres el vestido es precioso es de escote y termina en un monto de vuelos dándoles una apariencia abombada pero sin exagerar.

Te ves hermosa ahora solo falta el maquillaje ya arreglarte el cabello –habla rosalya mientras iris y las otras la apoyan-

Nosotras también tenemos que arreglarnos acabo de mandarle un mensaje a Castiel dice que ellos tampoco han terminado de arreglarse -Hablo keru mientras se acercaba a su primo Alexy para arreglarle la corbata-

Alguien me puede decir ¿cómo es que los hombres no sean arreglados? –Hablo la peli negra mientras todas estallaban en una carcajada-

Pues ya sabes Casandra para los hombres su apariencia es lo más importante –Se rió el peli azul mientras todas las miradas se posaban en él- ¿Que es cierto porque me ven así? –Hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras las demás reían bajito-

Lo que pasa Alexy es que tu eres hombre y siendo gay o no eres igual que los chicos –Dijo tímidamente violeta mientras eliminaba las arrugas inexistentes de su vestido-

¿Podemos dejar de hablar sobre mí? Y arreglar a Cassi? Propongo un moño alto con algunos mechones de cabello sueltos -Sonrió entusiasmado mientras sujetaba en alto el pelo de la chica-

Yo digo que suelto se ve mejor y resalta más su rostro –Comento una ocupada rosalya- Apoyo a rosalya –Secundo iris sonriente-

Pues yo digo que el cabello suelto y este hermoso moño harían más bella a la novia –Hablo una sonriente Agatha vestida con un hermoso vestido azul entallado con su cabello rosa recogido en un elegante moño-

Vaya es un hermoso pasador ¿De dónde lo sacaste tía? –Pregunto una curiosa Lynn que vestía un hermoso vestido victoriano negro-

Oh es un recuerdo de boda Iván me lo regalo un día antes de la boda –Conto una sonriente peli rosada, mientras arreglaba con cariño el pelo de Casandra- Quita esa cara pequeña es tu día de bodas el día más memorable.

No es solo que… Saben siento como que los chicos están a punto de sufrir un apocalipsis debería llamarlos –Hablo la peli negra que estaba siendo maquillada por la tía de Lynn-

Oh no querida una llamada al novio también cuenta como mala suerte para la novia a un recuerdo cuando me case con mi Iván awww –hablo con voz soñadora Agatha poniéndole el hermoso lazo rosado en el cabello que hacia un buen complemento con el vestido-

Tía Agatha tiene razón, Alexy me puedes explicar porque estoy vestida como tú y Armin no me gusta el vestido azul –Se oyó a una enojada pre-adolescente que vestía un vestido azul igual a la camisa de su primo y un chaleco que lucía extrañamente bien-

Pero te vez linda además va con tu edad tienes 13 años –Sonrió relajado mientras se acomodaba el cabello- Muy bien no pienso discutir sobre esto ya que vamos 5 minutos atrasadas para la boda y acabo de recibir un mensaje de kentin diciendo que hay un apocalipsis en la iglesia…

Lo sabía mis sentidos nunca fallan –Hable alegremente mientras todos entrabamos en la limosina que los chicos pagaron para mi boda, hice varios ejercicios de respiración al sentir los nervios recorrer mi cuerpo-

Tranquila pequeña no creó que el novio sufra un colapso solo porque llegaste unos minutos tarde –Sonrió despreocupada Kim mientras cruzaba su piernas- No creó que les moleste que lleguemos 5 minutos tarde pero que pasaría si hubiera transito y no pudiéramos avanzar? –Dijo una preocupada Melody al ver por la ventana el montón de autos-

Estoy segura que esto es obra de la magia negra de amber le mandare un mensaje Armin para que la detenga con su pokemon kentin dicen que es muy bueno –Comento sonriente la menor de todas- ¿Qué él dijo que kentin era un pokemon? –Se oyó un suspiro grupal mientras rezaban silenciosamente por que el ajetreo avanzara-

En otro lugar exactamente el salón de la iglesia se encontraban 10 hombres a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso a causa de que la novia a un no llegaba y por la pérdida de los anillos el chico Armin y Lysandro hablaban sobre la prima del primero y el parecido que tenía con ambos (solo que el único interesado en esto era lysandro ya que el gamer trataba de recuperar su consola) sentados en sus lugares dos rubios peleaban por que uno de ellos coqueteaba descaradamente con la novia del otro, Castiel fumaba un cigarrillo sin importarle los regaños del chico militar, Jade amenazaba con una escoba al chico afro por romper el octavo florero y el novio bueno el novio estaba acostado en una de las bancas de la iglesia mientras Leigh y el Señor farres le aseguraban que la novia no se había fugado con un sexy chico vampiro…

_(Mensaje de Casandra)_

_Estamos atrapadas en el tráfico y adivina que los integrantes de Winged Skull están al lado en tu cara pelirroja, incluso me autografiaron su nuevo disco muere de envidia._

_Pd: Calma a los demás y no dejes que el novio se desmaye._

Castiel miro su celular con odio como si este fuera el causante de su mal humor no solo tenía que soportar los regaños de intento de militar si no que perdió la oportunidad para conocer a su banda favorita cuando viera a la mini-tabla la torturaría de la peor manera por burlarse de él, dio una última calada a su cigarro para dirigir su mirada a los hombres y algunos invitados cuyos nombre y caras no le interesaban, los primeros que llamaron su atención fueron el jardinero y el afroamericano que se encontraban peleando cuando iba a dirigirse donde ellos estos se abrazaron y se sentaron tranquilos, supuso que arreglaron su problemas de pareja busco a su amigo con la mirada este se encontraba tranquilo mientras el hermano del peli azul dormía en su hombro, Leigh y el señor farres habían calmado al nervioso novio; dake y Nathaniel había dejado de pelear el delegado tenía una expresión satisfecha mientras que al surfista le empezaba aparecer un hematoma en el ojo lo último fue localizar a su pareja lo hallo hablando tranquilamente con Felipe y lucía se encamino lentamente hacia ellos mientras mandaba contestaba el mensaje.

_(MSN de Cas)_

_Misión cumplida hablare con todos para que se pongan en posición si no te apuras amber huira con él se ve desesperada_

Casandra vio el mensaje a la vez que el auto se estacionaba la bruja de amber siempre ponía su ojo en los buenos hombres, dejo que rosalya, iris, Lynn, Melody y Kim se adelantara las únicas personas que se quedaron con ella fueron Mar-chan, keru, Alexy y Agatha que había llamado a su padre, asomo su rostro un poco y pudo ver como Rosa les daba instrucciones a todos para que se posicionaran el pequeño Tije llego a su lado sosteniendo un cojín con ambas alianzas el pequeño comento algo sobre estar mejor vestido que ella y que necesitaría un milagro para verse hermosa no pudo evitar resoplar ante el narcicismo del pequeño.

No pasa nada cariño no te vas a morir siempre te darán nervios en estos eventos pero ten por seguro que en cuanto lo veas se te quitara y te sentirás bien –animaba un alegre y llorosa Agatha mientras le entregaba a la chica a su padre-

Agatha tiene razón solo respira y exhala así es –sonrió al ver como imitaba su acción-

Es solo un poco de nervios pero no pasa nada gracias por estar aquí significa mucho para mí –Asintió mientras se sujetaba con fuerza del brazo de su padre la música empezó a sonar delante de ella paso el pequeño tije con los anillos para situarse cerca de ÉL, Casandra sintió su estomago revolverse y su mejillas ardían a medida que se acercaba al altar junto al hombre que estuvo con ella por 7 años los mejores que le pudo dar su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla y la entrego trato de distraerse para no olvidar sus votos y se fijo en el padre que tenía un extraño parecido con el vendedor del bazar-

"_Si alguien se opone hable ahora oh calle para siempre" _Escucho al padre mencionar la frase que solía arruinar las bodas su cuerpo se tenso y espero a que hablaran y se opusieran a su matrimonio con el amor de su vida espero pero nadie hablo ni siquiera amber que se encontraba con sus amigas en la primera fila _"siendo así puede besar a la novia"_ hablo sonriente el padre para alentarlos con la mirada giro su rostro para perderse en la mirada del que ahora era su esposo el sonrió entrelazando sus manos mostrando ambas alianzas la acerco poco a poco juntando sus frente mirándola a los ojos con amor _"Gracias por llegar a mi vida por todos los años de felicidad que me diste_" susurró contra sus labios uniéndolos finalmente en un beso lento que le lleno de un sentimiento de felicidad sentía su corazón palpitar con rapidez y su cara estaba segura que estaba tan roja como el cabello de castiel, corto sus pensamientos y correspondió el beso separándose lentamente _"Gracias por estar conmigo"_ susurró igual a como él lo había hecho para voltear juntos hacia los invitados y sonreír por su apoyo salieron juntos de la iglesia mientras sus amigos los abrazaban las chicas lloraban y besaban su mejilla _"Felicidades Casandra"_ dijeron todas juntas dándose un abrazo grupal _"Gracias por recuperar los anillos_" Sonreíste ante las caras nerviosas de rosa y Lynn.

Sentiste como alguien te sujetaba y te besaba con ternura, tu devolviste el beso y se subieron al auto que los esperaba "_Podemos hacer una fiesta de recepción después ahora vámonos Paris espera"_ sonreíste ante la proposición y asentiste, detuviste el auto antes que arrancara y tiraste el ramo de flores este fue atrapado por castiel que sonreía aun sonrojado kentin finalmente te despediste para marcharte junto al hombre que amas y con el profundo sentimiento de agradecimiento hacia las chicas que recuperaron los anillos que lysandro había perdido a pesar de que trataron de que no te dieras cuentas lo hiciste al ver un mensaje en el celular de la descuidada de ukeru, reíste divertida y te apoyaste en el hombro de tu amado para cerrar los ojos y esperar a llegar al aeropuerto para llegar a su último destino Paris…


End file.
